When Tomorrow Comes
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: As the revolution starts Enjorlas' little sister must handle the possibility of losing her brother, her friends, and her secret love. Will she be too late to tell the school boy how she feels? ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A?N IMPORTANT! This is still the same story I just wanted to add my OC into "One Day More".**

I raced through the crowded streets of Paris as the people sang, "Look down, and show, some mercy if you can; Look down, Look down, upon your fellow man." My dirty blonde hair billowed behind me as a black carriage passed by me with a small blonde boy sitting on the back.

I smiled at my little friend Gavroche as he yelled, "Viva la France," at the top of his lungs. I simply rolled my green eyes as I continued down the street until I reached my destination.

On a raised platform stood my blonde haired brother, Enjorlas, and his brunette school friend Marius. The two young men were trying to convince people that it was time to revolt against the king. I could not hear them from where I was but I'd heard it all a million times before. I noticed my friend Éponine in the crowd watching Marius intently. I sighed, I was the only who knew her feelings for the young revolutionary.

Suddenly, soldiers began to break up the gathering. Enjorlas and Marius shouted that they would be meeting at the ABC Café later tonight. After dropping of some food at home I headed for the café. I'd been to countless of these meetings before to support my brother and his friends.

By the time I arrived, Enjorlas was already trying to keep the others focused. "The time is near. So near it's stirring the blood in their veins. And yet, beware, don't let the wine go to your brains. We need a sign…to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line."

I rolled my eyes. This was typical of Enjorlas but it was wonderful that he was so passionate about something. Suddenly, Marius arrived with a faraway look in his blue eyes. Combeferre noticed as well.

"Marius, what's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Grantaire, my favorite of Enjorlas' friends, sat down and passed Marius a bottle. "Some wine and say what's going on."

"A ghost you say?" Marius replied. "A ghost may be. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone." A girl? Marius has never noticed any female, particularly Éponine.

Grantaire smirked, "I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'." He gestured to my brother, "You talk of battles to be won." Grantaire stood up, "And here he comes like Don Ju-an." He winked as he noticed me and I rolled my eyes trying not to blush. "It is better than an opera!"

Enjorlas got frustrated, "It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourself what is the price you might pay? Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play?" That was too harsh. Marius hated coming from a rich family. "The colors of the world are changing, day-by-day. Red-the blood of angry men! Black-the dark of ages past! Red-a world about to dawn! Black-the night that ends at last!"

"Had you seen her today you might've known how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight. Had you been there today you might also have known how your world may be changed in just one burst of light. And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!" Marius cried.

"Red-" Grantaire prompted.

"I feel my soul on fire!" Marius continued.

I placed my hands on Grantiare's broad shoulders and smirked at him and then Marius, "Black-"

"My world is she's not there!"

The other students joined Grantaire and me, "Red-"

"It's the color of desire!"

Everyone in the café, except Enjorlas, joined in, "Black-"

"The color of despair!"

Enjorlas had had enough, "Marius you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well. But now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all. Red-"

Everyone, even Marius, joined him, "the blood of angry men! Black-the dark of ages past! Red-a world about to dawn! Black-the night that ends at last!"

Suddenly someone yelled, "Listen everybody!"

Gavroche stood at the doorway, "General Lamargue is dead."

"Lamargue," my brother repeated. "His death is the hour of fate. The people's man. His death is the sign we await!" the air in the room tensed. "On his funeral day they will honor his name. With alight of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. In their candles we will kindle our flame. At the two of the mark shall our barricade rise. The time is here. Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" someone shouted.

"With a cheer and a shout!" someone else bellowed.

Enjorlas nodded, "They will come one and all."

Everyone joined together, "They will come when we call!"

Éponine suddenly appeared and Marius went to her before following her out. Enjorlas came over to me. "Giselle, you should not have come. I do not want you in danger from what we've done."

"You cannot send me away, brother. No matter what we're in this together."

"Please, little sister, go home now. I'll be there soon, this I vow." I sighed and hugged him before going over to Grantaire.

"Enjorlas says I must go. It is for the best, I know."

Grantaire smiled gently, "Don't fret, we'll be all right. We're ready for this fight."

"Promise me you'll stay alive."

"I can only promise that I will try.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him. I swallowed my tears as I journeyed home. On my way I ran into Éponine. "Éponine, what is wrong?"

"I waited too long. He'll never feel the same as he does for her."

"Are you sure?" She nodded sadly as I hugged her.

"I will join them tomorrow at the barricade."

I nodded, "Stay safe."

Once I returned home I saw that Mother was already asleep in bed. I gazed out the window, "Tomorrow will be far away. Tomorrow is the judgement day. Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store. One more door. One more day. One day more!"

Enjorlas did come home later and insisted that I stay home during the funeral with Mother. I hugged him one last time before he left in the morning. I watched the clock fearfully as the hands moved slowly towards 2 o'clock. A minute or so later I heard singing. It had begun. Not long after the sounds of gunfire rang through the air. I hugged Mother as she wept in fear.

Once she had fallen asleep I went to the window and watched the sun set. I was worried for my brother, Éponine, Marius, Gavroche, and the others, especially Grantaire.

"Can it be…that he means more than I thought? Have I really fallen so hard? Try as I might to hide I can feel him near but yet…he's so far. Out there in the quiet night, he stands ready to fight. Could I possibly never see him again? Oh Grantaire, my heart cannot take the pain…of losing you. If only you knew." My decision was made. I pulled together a few bags of provisions for the boys at the barricade and stole out the door.

The streets were filled with mountains of furniture but no one protecting them. I snuck around in the shadows, avoiding soldiers, until I came to the back entrance of the ABC café.

"Halt!" a voice shouted. I whirled around to see Gavroche standing on a pile of chairs and tables.

"Gavroche, it's me!" I announced, putting up my hands in surrender. "Let me in please." The small blonde guided me over the barricade and into a small open area in front of the café.

I noticed off to the side Marius holding Éponine. She had a dark red stain on her deep green dress. I ran and knelt on the other side of her. Both she and Marius were drenched with rain. The water made her brown skin glow and her dark hair stick to her cheeks.

"…rain will make the flowers-" Éponine sang as her eyes closed.

Marius looked ready to cry, "-grow."

I ran a hand through her damp hair, "Oh, Éponine, my friend. Let the rain wash away all the pains of yesterday. Sleep now and rest your head."

A few of the others came took her body away. I kissed Marius' cheek and took my bags over to Enjorlas. My brother's eyes widened when he saw me, "Giselle, what are you doing here? The danger is all too near."

"You need provisions, that's why I came. I will help no matter what you say." I handed Combeferre and Courfeyrac the bags to distribute amongst the others. Grantaire waltzed over to me. I grinned, "I see you're alive."

He shrugged, "I told you I would try."

I took a deep breath and looked straight into his brown eyes, "Grantiare, there's something I must say. I fear there will not be another day." I had no idea how to say I loved him. I ran my hand through his black curls and pressed my lips to his.

It was everything I imagined and more. He grasped my waist and held me against him. His lips were gentle and warm. I couldn't believe he was kissing me back. I pulled away not opening my eyes and breathing hard.

"Hold on to that," I whispered as I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me as I helped Combeferre and Courfeyrac pass out food.

Suddenly, there was a shout, "Don't shoot! I come as a volunteer." The barricade parted and a man dressed in a soldier's uniform stepped through.

Immediately, all of the boys pointed their guns at him. My brother nodded to a man tied up in the café, "You see that man over there… a volunteer just like you. A spy who calls himself Javert."

"Don't, I know 'im," Gavroche shouted.

The man looked up, "Enemy Marksman." He grabbed one of the guns and shot at the soldier as the others did. After that the man was accepted and I continued to pass out food. I saw Enjorlas give the man Inspector Javert. He untied him and took the spy out to the alley. A few moments later we heard gunfire. The spy was dead.

"Courfeyrac, you take the watch," my brother called. "They may attack before it's light. Everybody keep the faith. For certain as our banner flies we are not alone. The people too must rise."

Grantiare pulled me to sit by him on the barricade, "Drink with me…" Grantiare passed me a bottle and I took a swig before passing it to Gavroche. "To days gone by!"

The other joined in, "To the life"

"To the life," Gavroche and I repeated.

"That used"

"That used"

"To be"

"To be!"

We all sang together, "At the shrine of friendship never say die. Let the wine of friendship never run dry."

"Here's to you"

"Here's to you"

"And here's to me!" Afterwards I journeyed home again after promising to bring more supplies tomorrow.

It was quiet that night and I was able to sleep. However, when I woke up the next morning I heard gunfire and started running. Mother yelled after me but her cries fell on deaf ears. I reached the barricade and saw a horrible sight. Blood everywhere, bodies of my friends scattered. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and even Gavroche. The littlest one lied with his face towards heaven and his blue eyes seeing nothing.

I looked up to see Enjorlas standing by the window on the top floor of the café. Soldiers were all about. I took off and dashed up the stairs. I pushed through the soldiers but the first few fired their muskets on not only my brother but Grantiare as well.

"No!" I screamed as Enjorlas flew out the window, red flag and all, and Grantiare flew against the wall.

Tears welled in my eyes as I ran to the window and then to Grantaire. He was barely holding on.

"Giselle," he rasped.

"Shh," I soothed.

"You are here, now I am complete. And I can join my brothers who lie on the street." I grasped his hand in mine. "Dear Mademoiselle, you've shown me what if feels like to love. And I pray we'll meet again with God in heaven…above." His closed and his breathing stopped.

Wet, hot tears ran down my cheeks as I kissed Grantaire's fingers. "Sleep, Monsieur, let the worries of your heart fade. The light of tomorrow will not blind you now. Instead, in God's arms be found. And I'll see you when you wake." I brushed some of his curls away from his forehead. "My love, I'm sorry I was too late. But I know this is our fate. In heaven, we'll be together. With our friends and my brother…" I kissed his cheek and whispered as a tear fell on his cheek. "forever."

I felt hands grasp my upper arms but I shook them off. The soldiers tried to grab me again but I fought them off. Suddenly, one of them hit me in the back of the head with the butt of their musket and my world went black.

When I woke up my head was pounding and I felt numb. I felt a cool cloth on my forehead as I opened my heavy-lidded eyes. I saw Marius and a beautiful blonde girl standing above me.

"Marius quickly explained how he found me when the soldiers left me unconscious. And brought me to the hospital.

"Is this her? The ghost girl you saw?" I questioned.

She smiled, "I'm Cosette. We have not met."

"Cosette, I'm happy to meet you after all." I nodded to Marius, "Take care of him, he's quite a handful. I know your life together will be plentiful." I groaned as the pounding in my head grew.

"Giselle," Marius cried.

"Mademoiselle," Cosette whispered as she grasped my hand.

I moistened my lips as I desperately tried to keep my eyes open, "I can see a light. God almighty it is bright."

"Hus Giselle, you'll be all right," Marius soothed.

I shook my head, "I do not have the strength to fight. I can hear them call my name. There is none to blame. Don't you fret, I'm not afraid. The light will shine and the dark… will fade." My weariness won out and my eyes closed.

When my eyes opened again I was standing on one of the barricades only this one was huge. Hundreds of people were waving flags. Éponine hugged me before Enjorlas did. Gavroche waved at me from atop the white elephant. Combeferre and Courfeyrac kissed my cheeks. I whirled around and saw Grantiare smiling at me. I ran and launched myself into his arms and kissed him.

Once we parted everyone started singing, "Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night. It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise. We will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord. We will walk behind the ploughshare. We will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward! Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!"

I glanced at the top of the buildings and saw the man from the barricade that shot Javert standing next to a woman with short dark hair in a pink dress. "Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes! Aah! Aah! Aah! Tomorrow comes!"


	2. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
